A New Adventure
by Tempest88
Summary: This story takes place several generations after the original Charmed ones. It follows three men who come from different magical heritages who have recently discovered that they are the new Charmed Ones. Now they must use their powers to save the world.
1. A Charmed Beginning

**Chapter One: A Charmed Beginning**

"Has she been eliminated?" A dark voice asked.

"Yes lord Crelios." Another robed figure said.

"You have done well, Ryzor." Crelios said. "Now, what of her children?"

"Our intel has informed us that the human born died in the car crash, the whitelighter born died in a fire, and the demon born has been kept alive as you ordered." Ryzor said.

"Excellent, he will make an excellent soldier." Crelios said. "I have watched his growth and his disdain for humanity makes him an excellent charge for my army."

"Yes, we have him en route to the Halliwell Manor." Ryzor said.

"Ah yes, you mean my new training facilities." Crelios said.

"Yes lord Crelios." Ryzor replied.

The sun was high in the sky above the city of San Francisco on this early afternoon. A man who appears twenty years old is packing up stuff in boxes. He is fair skinned with short brown hair and emerald/hazel eyes. He is of average build, five foot ten inches and seems to have a look of sadness on his face. He looks down at a woman who looks strikingly like him.

"I miss you so much mom." Peter said as he looked at the picture. "I really don't know why you left me this big house? There are so many memories here; I can't live here. I've gotta sell this house."

All of a sudden a cat comes walking downstairs and nuzzles up against Peter.

"There you are Fluffy. I thought I lost you with all of this packing." Peter said.

"Meow." Fluffy said.

"I know you don't want to leave, but you'll see that this is better in the end." Peter said.

"Meow." Fluffy said.

"Yea I know I must seem crazy for talking to a cat." Peter said as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is."

Peter got up and put the picture in the box. He went to the door and opened it. He was taken aback by what he saw. In the doorway, a man about the same height and build stood there. He facial features looked strikingly similar to Peter's and his eyes were blue with the same hint of Hazel that Peter had. His hair was a dusty blondish brown.

"Hi my name is Pierce, I know this may be a little awkward but I think my mom willed me this house." Pierce said as he looked as surprised as Peter did.

"Hi, I'm Peter and I think you should come in." Peter said as he motioned Pierce to come in.

"Thanks." Pierce said as he entered the home.

Pierce and Peter walked into the living room. As they passed under the chandelier, it glowed a little and then returned to its inert state. When they got into the living room, Peter offered Pierce a seat and something to drink. Pierce accepted and waited patiently for Peter to return. Peter returned with two glasses of iced tea and sat down.

"So you say that your mother willed you this house?" Peter asked curiously.

"Yea; it was weird because I didn't even know that I was adopted, until my adoptive parents died in a fire." Pierce said as he looked down solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I know how it feels." Peter began. "My mother and father just recently died as well. They raised me in this house and I've never had any brothers or sisters."

"Well, I didn't believe it until I found these adoption papers in this metal box." Pierce began as he revealed a small metal box. "…Along with my birth certificate signed by a Chloe Halliwell."

"Oh my god…" Peter gasped as he looked at papers. "This can't be real. You can't be my brother."

"What, Chloe is your mom?!" Pierce exclaimed.

"I can't believe this, but here it is." Peter said as he scanned the paper. "This is my mother's signature. You are my brother. Wow, I have a brother."

"This is surreal man." Pierce said as he was taken aback by Peter's hug.

"This is really cool; I've never had a sibling before." Peter said.

"I did have a little brother that I took care of; he died as well in the fire." Pierce said. "But this is unbelievable."

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking about staying a hotel." Pierce began.

"Nonsense, you're family. You can stay here man." Peter said. "Besides, part of this house is yours by right. I was wondering what the will meant when it said a portion of the house."

"Well, I guess this is what it means." Pierce said. "I think I will stick around for a while in order to understand this situation fully."

"Cool, you can have the first room on the right upstairs." Peter said.

"Thanks." Pierce said as he headed upstairs.

"What's family for?" Peter said.

Later that evening another man was on his way to San Francisco. He was around six foot one inch with black hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and had rust colored eyes with a hint of Hazel. He looked similar to Peter and Pierce, but not as much as they looked like each other. He was on a coach flight.

'I wonder who sent this to me.' Paul thought as he looked down at the letter. 'This had better not be a prank; I've always wanted to know my birth parents and find out why they abandoned me.'

"Ladies and Gentleman, Flight 509 has landed in San Francisco." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker.

'Well I guess I will find out what this is all about soon enough.' Paul thought to himself as took his bags down from the overhead compartment.

He got off the plane and walked over to the baggage claim. He picked up more of his luggage. He headed to the entrance until he saw someone who had a sign with Paul's name written on it. He went over to him and put down his luggage.

"Mr. Paul Halliwell? We have a car that is to take you to the Manor where your mother resides." The man said.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"A friend." The man replied.

"Well then, let's going then." Paul said.

While Paul travels with his swarthy driver, Pierce and Paul are at the manor. They decide to order Chinese. While they wait, they talk about the house and this situation that has developed. Peter brought several family photo albums.

"This is mom." Peter said as he flipped through the pictures.

"Wow she is really pretty." Pierce said as he looked down at the woman.

She looked very similar to him. They had the same facial structures and features. He noticed that her eyes were pure hazel; the very same hazel that is blended in his eyes.

"Yea, she was great." Peter said as he looked sad.

"So after I took a shower, I saw a door to what looked like an attic." Pierce said as he tried to change the subject. "I tried to open the door, but the lock seemed to be jammed."

"Yea that door has been like that since I was a kid." Pete said. "I don't that attic has been opened in a long time."

"I wonder what is in there." Pierce said curiously.

"I think my mom said just a bunch of family relics." Peter said.

"I would definitely like to see more family stuff." Pierce said.

"Well we can try and jimmy it open." Peter said. "I think I have a bunch of tools in the laundry room."

"Cool, I think I might be able to get that door open." Pierce said as the doorbell rang.

"Okay, we'll take care of that after I get the door." Peter said as he went to the door. "Hello."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Paul said abruptly.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Peter said.

"I got this letter along with a bunch of papers that said I inherited this house." Paul said. "And that guy in the car said I had to ring the bell and the door would open."

"What guy? What are you talking about?" Peter asked confused.

"That guy…" Paul trailed off as the car by the sidewalk was gone. "I didn't even hear him leave."

"Is there a problem here?" Pierce said as he appeared behind Peter.

"Yea, you guys in my house." Paul said.

"You mean our house." Pierce said loudly

"Guys, let's step inside and work this out." Peter said as Paul stepped inside the house with his stuff.

As the three of them passed the chandelier on their way to the living room, it glowed brightly. The three of them looked at it in awe, confusion and amazement.

"Does that always do that when people pass?" Paul asked.

"No, in fact that chandelier hasn't worked in decades." Peter said in shock.

"Then what caused it to work now?" Pierce said.

"I don't know." Peter replied as the chandelier stopped glowing.

"Well that was weird." Paul said.

"I'm sure it was nothing, now what were you talking about… I'm sorry, your name is?" Pierce said as he sat down on a chair in the living room.

"My name is Paul and like I said my birth moms left this place in her will." Paul said.

"Yea, these papers are the same ones that you showed me Pierce." Peter said as he handed Pierce the papers. "By the way, my name is Peter… Peter Halliwell."

"Hold on, your last name is Halliwell?" Paul asked shocked. "My last name is Halliwell too."

"Yea, it looks like we are Halliwell half-brothers." Pierce said. "This house was willed to all of us by our mother."

"Hold on, I cannot believe this!" Paul exclaimed. "I have two half-brothers that I've never heard about and a huge house that our birth mother left us. This is some other type of…"

"Calm down man." Pierce said.

"Calm down!!! I have spent my life in and out of different orphanages; dealing with people not wanting me and my mother not wanting me." Paul said angrily. "And now, it's supposed to be all better now that that bitch left me a house with brothers who are strangers to me."

"Don't talk about our mother that way, I was put up for adoption but you don't see me acting out." Pierce said as he got up. "The woman is dead and she probably has a good reason for all of this."

"Please, this is all a load." Paul said as he stood face to face with Pierce. "And if you think about stepping to me, you better have something to back it up with."

"Calm down guys. I know that this is a lot to take in, but think about it this way…" Peter began. "… You didn't have a family to be there for you, but now you have people who are your family to be there for you."

"Are you serious?" Paul said as he looked incredulously.

"Look Paul, this house is just as much yours as it is ours. You can stay for a while with us while we'll work this whole thing out."

"Alright, where's another room?" Paul resigned.

"There is one upstairs, two doors down on the right." Peter said as Paul got up and left.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Pierce said as he sat down.

"Paul is rough around the edges because of his background, but I think he'll come around." Peter said.

"I hope so." Pierce said.

Paul settled himself upstairs. He unpacked and started to settle his stuff in the drawers. He looked around the room and saw some flowers and pictures of his mother and Peter's father. He quickly realized that this must've been his mother's room.

'Why did you give me away and why did you bring me here?' Paul thought as he looked at the picture.

Paul suddenly heard creaking which startled him. He put down the picture and headed towards the creaking. He found a door that led to an attic. He tried the door but it seemed to be locked. He tried to pry it and lock picking it for a good ten minutes until he gave and turned to head back to his room. Suddenly the door creaked and swung open. Paul had a curious look on his face as he went into the attic. He looked around as he saw many different family artifacts and Wiccan tomes. He looked to the center of the room and an old looking book sat there. He moved closer to it and noticed that the front cover had a symbol on it that looked like a triangle intertwined in a circle.

'What is this?' Paul thought as he opened the book.

The first page looked rather old. Paul read the first page aloud:

"This is the Warren Book of Shadows. This ancient tome contains over three centuries of magic passed down through the generations. This book was prophesized for the fabled Charmed Ones' Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and later Paige. These Halliwell sisters were the most powerful force of good that the world has ever seen. They ushered a golden era for good magic that has continued throughout the decades with later descendants. However, there is a great evil that looms over this line of witches. A great evil shall rise in the underworld and slaughter Halliwell after Halliwell mercilessly. This will continue until three half brothers shall be born from different heritages. These three will become the new charmed ones with powers beyond what the world has ever seen. One will command the power to move things with his mind. The other will have the power to stop time and the final one will be able to see into the future. These three will change the world and bring about another golden age for magic. Their destinies await."

"Wait, there is a spell to release our powers,

Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient powers.  
Bring your power to we half brothers three,  
We want the power, give us the power."

Upon his words, a flash of lightning illuminates the room and a crash of thunder booms loudly and startles Paul. Downstairs, the chandelier glows brighter than it has ever shone. Pierce and Peter get up and look again at the chandelier. They continue towards the staircase and Peter shouts up to Paul to see if everything is okay. Paul grabs the book and runs downstairs.

"Guys… guys, I think we're witches." Paul said with the Book of Shadows in hand.

"What?" Peter said.

"What are you talking about?" Pierce said.

"I found this book upstairs in the attic." Paul said.

"How did you get in the attic?" Peter said surprised.

"The door just opened, it was really weird." Paul said.

"We are not witches man." Pierce said.

"Just take a look in this book." Paul said defensively. "It talks about three half brothers being prophesized to be the most powerful male witches since the first incarnation of the charmed ones. We are the new charmed ones guys."

"This is unbelievable." Peter said as he looked through the book.

"Yea, I don't believe this." Pierce said as he got up. "Look this is just some weird book that I don't know maybe someone just left up there a long time ago and people forgot about it. Look at it, it's worn and Peter, didn't you say that no one had been up there in decades?"

"Yea…" Peter said.

"Well then that settles it, this is just a book of superstitions and I don't think that we should get involved." Pierce said.

"No that is not it; we are the ones that are prophesized in this book and whether you like it or not, this is our destiny." Paul said. "Besides, you are already involved; I read the spell on the first page to unleash our powers."

"You did what?!" Pierce said angrily.  
"Yea, so we are all in this now." Paul said.

"Really?" Peter said.

"Yea." Paul said.

"I'm not; I am going to bed and going to forget this nonsense." Pierce said as he got up and went to his room.

"What is his problem?" Paul said. "You think he would think this would be awesome."

"I don't know, maybe he'll feel differently in the morning." Peter said. "I think we should all get some sleep, it has been a long day."

"How was our mother like Peter?" Paul said abruptly.

"She was the most wonder person I've ever known." Peter said.

"Then why did she give me and Pierce up?" Paul said.

"I don't know man. I just don't know." Peter said as he and Paul went to respective rooms.

Meanwhile Crelios sits in the underworld waiting for a report. Suddenly, Ryzor comes in.

"Ah Ryzor, how is our guest enjoying his home?" Crelios said.

"He arrived on time and went in." Ryzor began. "But he was met at the door by two other men."

"Two other men?" Crelios said. "No it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what my Lord?" Ryzor asked.

"I sent my top demons to kill the boy in that fire and kill the other in that car accident." Crelios said. "Ryzor, bring me the oracle."

"Yes sir." Ryzor said as he left.

"They can't be alive; the prophesy cannot be fulfilled." Crelios said to himself.

"It has been set in motion my liege." The oracle said as she entered.

"How, I was assured that they were killed." Crelios said.

"But they did not die." Oracle said. "The one in the fire was not there, you've slain his parents and brother and in the car, an off duty officer managed to save the other one after you left."

"These brothers must be killed before they learn their powers, send Merarorg to kill the other two in their sleep."

"Yes sir." Ryzor said as he left.

As soon as Paul went to bed, he fell into a deep sleep. He dreams began as normal starting with memories of his life in the orphanage. In the middle of his dream something strange happened. Suddenly more clear and vivid images came to him. He saw a strange looking being standing over Peter. His hand glowed with a ball of electrical energy and he smiled and threw it as Peter screamed and burned to ash. The creature vanished from Peter's room and appeared in front of Pierce. His hand glowed with another ball of electrical energy and threw it at Pierce. Pierce burned the same as Peter to ash. After seeing this, Paul awoke abruptly with a gasp. Paul immediately got out of bed and ran to Peter's room. The door was unlocked and busted in. Paul ran in to see that same man from his dream.

"Peter, watch out!" Paul said.

"Paul… what." Peter said as he threw up his hands as a ball of electrical energy was coming towards him.

Suddenly the ball of energy froze in mid-air. Paul's and Peter's eyes widen in shock as the scene played.

"What… how…" Peter began.

"What is going on…?" Pierce said as he appeared and saw the frozen creature and energy ball.

"Peter, get out of there!" Paul yelled.

Peter got up and ran while Paul ran in and punched the creature in the face and breaking the freeze. The energy ball unfroze and hit the wall. The creature shook off the punch and turned to see what hit him. As his face turned, a kick connected and knocked him back.

"Get up and let me personally kick you ass." Paul said.

"Don't be an idiot Paul; you're going to get yourself killed." Pierce said.

"I'd rather be an idiot, than punk out of saving my brother." Paul said as he continued to fight the creature.

"What?!" Pierce said as his face contorted to fury and his eyes squinted.

"Whoa." Paul said as he flew towards Pierce and Peter dodging an energy ball.

"Did I do that?" Pierce said.

"Yea." Peter said. "Apparently anger triggers it."

"Peter, take Paul upstairs to the attic and try and find something in that book to get rid of this thing." Pierce said as he flung the creature back again.

"No way, I am not missing out on this." Paul said.

"Look I can only hold this thing back for so long." Pierce said. "Just do as I say for once and get something to get rid of this thing."

"Come on Paul, let's go." Peter said pulling Paul upstairs.

While Pierce was trying to hold off the creature, Peter and Paul run up to the attic and go in. Peter runs to the book while Paul just looks at the door.

"I've never run from a fight before." Paul said.

"Don't look at it as running, just look at it as a tactical retreat." Peter said as he flipped through the pages. "I wish I knew what I was looking for."

Suddenly, as soon as he finished saying that, the pages of the book began to flip by themselves.

"Paul, take a look at this." Peter said.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Paul said.

"I'm not; it's doing it on its own." Peter said as the book stopped. "…Power of Three spell."

"The bond of family is stronger than anything. Evil cannot touch you when you trust in the power three." Paul read. "The Power of Three will set you free."

"The Power of three will set you free, is that it?" Peter asked.

"I think so." Paul said as the door burst open and Pierce ran in.

"I hope you guys found something." Pierce said panting.

"You will never defeat Crelios and you won't defeat me, Merarorg." Merarorg said as he launched to two energy balls at Pierce and Peter.

"No." Paul said as Peter gestured in fear and froze both the energy balls and Merarorg.

"So about that spell…" Pierce said.

"Okay we need to stand together as a trinity." Peter said as he stood in front of Pierce and Paul. "Now repeat after me, the Power of Three will set us free."

"The Power of Three will set us free." Peter, Paul and Pierce chanted as Pierce and Paul put their hands on Peter's shoulders.

Merarorg as the brothers chanted.

"You cannot win." Meragorg said as launched energy balls at the three.

A protective barrier appeared around the brothers as they continued to chant.

"No this is not possible…" Meragorg said as he exploded.

"Wow." Paul and Pierce said.

"The Power of Three..." Peter said astonished.

"This is really surreal." Pierce said.

"I told you, we're the new charmed ones." Paul said as he went to bed. "Enjoy it gang."

"This is incredible." Peter said as he went back to his room.

"This is going to be an interesting time." Pierce said to himself as he telekinetically closed the attic door and went back to bed.


	2. Brother Where Art Thou?

**DH1994**: Thanks for the review/alert and yes the powers are reflective of Prue, Piper, and Pheobe in Pierce, Peter and Paul respectively; however their personalities are going to develop differently as well as some other things. Also the year is 2300ad, but I am not really going to explore futuristic technology, it will be mentioned every so often, but I don't want that aspect to override the story.

**Wyatt Halliwell**: Thanks for the fav.

**Chapter Two: Brother Where Art Thou?**

It has been a couple of days since dealing with the creature attack. Pierce and Peter are up early this weekday morning. Peter is making coffee and getting ready for class. Pierce is reading the newspaper and talking to Peter.

"So you're starting junior year of college huh?" Pierce said as he put down his paper.

"Yea, I can't wait to start back again." Peter said as he drank his cup of coffee. "It should be more interesting now that I can freeze people."

"Dude that is not funny, you can't use your powers like that." Pierce said abruptly.

"Calm down, I guess you don't develop a sense of humor in the morning." Peter said.

"Ha ha very funny." Pierce said. "I'm just hoping that this marketing job works out."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine." Peter said.

"Man, the night life in this city is amazing." Paul said as he walking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Paul." Peter said happily.

"Paul? Are you just getting in?" Pierce said taken aback.

"Yes den mother if you must know." Paul said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going upstairs and going to sleep."

"So you're just going to sleep the day away?" Pierce said.

"I'm sorry who is the oldest?" Paul said.

"Are you kidding me?" Pierce said,

"Wrong, the correct answer is me. Now mommy dearest, I am going to bed." Paul said as he left the kitchen.

"I can't believe that guy." Pierce said angrily.

"You are too hard on him." Peter said. "He is just a free spirit."

"A menace is more like it." Pierce said as everything on the table fell over.

"Calm down man; I think I should be more worried about you using your powers." Peter said as he picked up the stuff.

"I'm sorry; he just annoys me so much." Pierce said as he helped pick up the stuff. "I just wish he would take life more seriously and stop being so much of a loner."

"I know, but considering being raise in an orphanage his whole life, he is just not used to having family."  
"I guess, well I have to get going. Have a good first day." Pierce said as he got up.

"Thanks, good luck today." Peter said.

"Thanks." Pierce said as he left.

Peter got up and began to put the dishes away until Paul came in.

"So I see that Mr. Mom has left." Paul said as he opened the fridge.

"Be nice Paul, he is just worried about you." Peter said.

"I don't know why, no one asked him to." Paul said as he took milk out of the fridge.

"It's just brotherly concern. You have been getting in late the past couple of days." Peter said.

"Well I've been getting visions of some hot looking chicks at this club and I can't help but go." Paul said as he made himself cereal.

"You've been using your premonitions to get dates?" Peter said kind of shocked.

"Oh please do not go all Pierce and the responsibility shtick on me." Paul said.

"Well, I am just worried about that person gain rule in the Book of Shadows." Peter said.

"What personal gain rule?" Paul asked.

"Well I have been reading it lately and there is this rule that we are not allowed to use our powers for personal gain or something bad will happen." Peter said. "You should really take a read; there are a lot of interesting things.

"I probably will." Paul said as he finished.

"Well I have to get going." Peter said. "Have fun today."

"Yea… yea ….sure." Paul said.

As Peter left, Paul decided to head back up to his room and finally go to sleep. He slept for about four or five hours. When he got back up, he took a shower and decided to head up to the attic and take a look in the Book of Shadows. He flipped through and did indeed find the personal gain rule. As he continued to flip through the pages, he suddenly stopped and was engulfed in the familiar feelings of a premonition. He saw an abandoned building and a woman glowing and two men surrounding her. The two men seemed to be absorbing something from her and then she dropped to the floor motionless. He gasped as he opened his eyes and looked down at the page.

"Siphon Demons, these demons usually travel in packs and hunt down powerful witches. They use their magic as life energy to survive. Alone, these demons are only minor threats; however it is a rarety for them to travel alone and usually a Power of Three spell is required to vanquish them." Paul read. "Well, I only saw two in my vision, so I should be able to handle it."

Paul grabbed one of the knives from the attic and started to head downstairs. As he reached the hall, he saw Pierce come through the door.

"Hey." Pierce said as he came through the door.

"Hey." Paul said as he rushed passed him.

"Where are you going?" Pierce asked

"Out." Paul said as he opened the door.

"Well be back by 7, I'm taking everyone out to dinner to celebrate me getting this job." Pierce said happily.

"Yea… whatever." Paul said.

"Would it kill you to actually be happy?" Pierce asked exasperatingly.

"Nope, I just don't care." Paul said as he walked out.

"Arrgghh." Pierce said in frustration as the door slammed. "I gotta learn how to control that better."

Pierce went to the living room and decided to watch some television. Peter had just gotten out for the day and was walking with his friend Brianna.

"Man that class was way too long." Brianna said.

"Yea I thought I was going to fall asleep when he just went on and on about intergrals."

"Yea, hey do you want to go to this party tonight at this warehouse?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, what time is it going to start?" Peter asked. "'Cause my brother just got this new job and wanted to take me and my other brother out to celebrate."

"I didn't know you had brothers." Brianna said.

"Yea, I just found out rather recently myself." Peter said.

"Well the party is at 8pm and is going on until about one or two in the morning." Brianna said. "Hope to see you there."

"I will be there." Peter said as he got into his car.

Meanwhile, Paul is driving his motorcycle down an abandoned block. He rode down here before when he came back from the club last night and was pretty familiar with it. He soon approached the building that he recognized from his premonition. It looked shabby and run down, like it hasn't been inhabited in a while. The sign still managed to stay on and read P3. He walked inside and saw that it was a night club that had been abandoned. He looked around until he heard a woman scream. He went to a back room and saw the two men over the woman, draining her energy. He ran in and punched one of the guys, causing him to fall to the ground. The other guy grabbed him and tried to absorb energy from him. Paul pulled out his knife and stabbed the guy. He roared in pain, and disappeared. The other guy ran at Paul and was stabbed by him as well. He roared in pain as well and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked.

"Thank you… you saved me." The girl said.

"It's no trouble." Paul said as he helped the woman up. "What were you doing here?"

"I don't remember, I just remember being sent to help someone and then I was attacked by those guys." The girl said.

"Sent… by whom?" Paul asked.

"I can't say, but thank you for the help." The girl said as she ran out of the room.

"Whoa wait I don't even know your…" Paul began as he saw the outline of white light and then nobody. "…name. Where did she go?"

Paul continued to look around and decided to give up. He left the club but looked back. He looked at the club and saw potential. He got on a motorcycle and left. Pierce in the meantime is waiting with Peter for Paul to return.

"I told him to be back here by 7pm and it's already a quarter to 9." Pierce said angrily.

"He'll show up, don't worry." Peter said.

"You know what, head to the party Peter." Pierce said.

"No man." Peter said.

"No don't worry about it; we'll do this another time." Pierce said.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"Yea, just go and have a good time." Pierce said as he went upstairs.

"Alright, have a good night." Peter said as he left.

Pierce continued upstairs and went to the attic. He finally decided to look in the book. He opened it up and started to flip through it. He looked up and then looked around. He squinted his eyes and telekinetically flipped through the book.

"So we can't use our powers for fun, but you can sit here and do it." Paul said in the attic doorway.

Pierce just got up and walked past Paul.

"Oh what, I miss your little party and dear bro doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I'm hurt." Paul said sneeringly.

"You just simply are no longer worth my time Paul." Pierce said walking out.

"What? Come back here and say that..." Paul said as he grabbed Pierce's arm.

Suddenly his eyes closed and he felt a premonition. He saw Peter in a dark place being attacked by several Siphon demons.

"What? What did you see?" Pierce said.

"I saw Peter being attacked by Siphon Demons." Paul said. "The same ones I fought earlier today."

"Hold on, you fought demons today?" Pierce said. "Why didn't you call one of us?"

"Because, I didn't need you." Paul said.

"But you don't have active powers." Pierce argued.

"That doesn't make me useless, I can fight." Paul said.

"It was a stupid decision." Pierce said.

"Saving a girl's life was a stupid decision." Paul said fiercely.

"No, going to fight demons without any help was a stupid decision." Pierce said.

"Why do you always have to be so high and mighty?" Paul said. "You're not my parent and you're not even older than me."

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you would act your age and stop being so reckless." Pierce said.

"I'm out of here. I'll find Peter and get him back myself." Paul said.

"No, we are going to stay here and look in the Book of Shadows to try and find a way to find him." Pierce said.

"I don't take orders from you and while we do that he could die." Paul said as he walked out. "I'm going."

"Dammit." Pierce said as he went back over to the book.

Paul ran out of the house and hopped on his motorcycle. He rode down to Peter's school and checked around about a party. He found out where it was being held and rode down to the warehouse. He went inside and looked around. All of a sudden, he saw a girl that he remembered seeing in Peter's room.

"Hi." Paul said.

"Hey." Brianna said.

"Do you know Peter Halliwell?" Paul asked.

"Yea, who are you?" Brianna asked suspiciously.

"I'm his older brother, Paul Halliwell." Paul said.  
"Oh yea, he mentioned you." Brianna said. "What brings you here?"

"I was just looking for Peter; we kinda have a… family emergency." Paul said.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Brianna said concerned.

"It's just really important that he comes home." Paul said.

"Well, I saw him earlier at the party, but he left with a couple guys a little while ago." Brianna said.

"Do you know where they went?" Paul asked.

"No I didn't see, but he said he would be back." Brianna said.

"Alright, well thanks for the help." Paul said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be more helpful." Brianna said. "If he comes back, I'll let him know that you are looking for him."

"Thanks." Paul said as he left.

He walked outside and kicked the ground.

"Dammit Peter, where are you?" Paul said

Meanwhile Peter is walking down the street with a couple of friends. They were walking towards a store until he felt a pain on the back of his head and the darkness of unconscious overtook him. He woke up later in a dark room, tied up. He heard noises from outside.

"This is a most powerful witch we've caught." A voice said.

"A most powerful witch indeed, but I feel that his power is shared with others." Another voice said.

"You don't mean…" A voice said.

"Yes, and if we are right, we can expect more." Another voice said.

"So this is why he still lives." A voice says.

"Yes; with their power, we could live for centuries." Another voice says.

'I can't believe that this is happening.' Peter thought to himself. 'I hope my brothers can help me.'

At the manor, Pierce feverishly looks through the book.

"Hmmm, flash bomb potions…" Pierce said as he stopped. "… this could be useful."

Pierce copied down the ingredients and kept looking. He searched and searched until he found something.

"Aha scrying, this seems to be like a magical gps." Pierce said. "Ok so I need a crystal, a map, an athame and something of Peter's. This looks like it could work."

"So you found something." Paul said as he entered the attic.

"Yea, I think so." Pierce said. "So; how did your method work?"  
"It didn't, why do you think I am here?" Paul said.

"Look, I just wanted to see if there was any information you got that could help us." Pierce said.

"Again, obviously not or I wouldn't be here." Paul said.

"I don't even know why I bother." Pierce said as he started to collect the items for scrying.

"Ok I'm sorry." Paul said reluctantly. "I'm a little on edge because our brother is missing and could be dead."

"I'm sorry too man." Pierce said. "I don't mean to be so hard on you but I just get worried."

"Alright, let's not make this an afternoon special." Paul said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I am going to try and scry for Peter." Pierce said. "According to the book, if it works, it should give us the exact location of where the demons are keeping Peter."

"Okay, do you need help?" Paul asked.

"Can you get me something from Peter's room and these ingredients from the kitchen?" Pierce asked.

"Sure, what are the ingredients for?" Paul asked.

"A flash bomb potion." Pierce said.

With that Paul went down to Peter's room and found a chain. He went down to the kitchen and found all of the ingredients needed for the potion. He went back upstairs and saw Pierce lay a map on the floor.

"Here I found a chain." Paul said as he handed Pierce the chain.

"Oh good, do you think you can make the potion while I try this scrying thing?" Pierce asked.

"Yea, I used to be a chef so this should be cake." Paul said.

"YOU used to be a chef?" Pierce said incredulously.

"Yes, in fact I am told that I am quite talented." Paul said as he looked at the book and prepared the cauldron. "We're lucky; this potion is relatively easy and quick."

"Good, now hopefully this works." Pierce said as he began to srcy.

The crystal began to move in a circular pattern over the map. It moved faster and faster. It started to pull to a certain area until a small explosion happened behind him.

"Paul!" Pierce said.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would do that." Paul said defensively.

"Are you okay?" Pierce asked.

"Yea and the potion is done." Paul said.

"Okay, fill some vials and I'll get back to this." Pierce said.

Pierce went back to the map and the crystal moved in its circular pattern. It moved faster and faster again until it stopped on a spot.

"There, that's where Peter is." Pierce said writing down the address.

"That's right by P3, where the Siphon Demons were earlier." Paul said.

"Do you think this is their base?" Pierce asked.

"Maybe" Paul said.

"Well, grab the vials and let's go." Pierce said as he got up and they left.

Pierce drove his Jeep at top speeds. Surprisingly he did not get a ticket, but managed to get to the location in record time. The two of them got out of the car and snuck into the building. They saw about ten Siphon Demons around the area.

"How are we going to do this?" Pierce whispered.

"I say we go down, start taking them down and force them to tell us where Peter is." Paul whispered back.

"Man we are seriously outnumbered here; I don't think that a direct approach is going to work." Pierce said. "Look, that room down there looks like it is being guarded. I think they are holding Peter there."

"Well, let's go down there and get our brother." Paul said as he ran down to the room.

"Oh Jeez." Pierce said as he ran after him.

Paul ran up to one of the Siphon Demon guards and punched him in the back of the head. Pierce squinted and threw the other back telekinetically. Paul turned around to discover the door is locked.

"I can't get through, it's locked." Paul said.

"Here I'll get it." Pierce said as he squinted and the door flew open.

"Guys, I knew you would come." Peter said. "I'm tied up, can you get me out?"  
"Sure." Pierce said as he squinted again and undid the ropes.

"Guys, hurry up here." Paul said as he flipped one of the Siphon Demons. "They're all coming."

"I knew it, the charmed ones." A Siphon Demon said. "Now we will have enough energy to live for centuries.

"I don't think so." Peter said as he flung his hands.

The Siphon Demons slowed down a little bit but then returned to their normal state.

"What happened to my powers?" Peter asked.  
"We absorbed some of your energy witch." Another Siphon Demon said. "Your parlor tricks won't work now."

"Maybe that won't but this will, Paul now!" Pierce said as he and Paul grabbed the potions and threw them at the Siphon Demons.

The potions hit the ground and a bright light flashed, blinding the Siphon Demons. The demons began to run around in panic.

"Alright, that was cool." Peter said. "So do we have a finisher?"

"The book said that we needed a Power of Three spell to vanquish these guys." Paul said.

"I found one." Pierce said.

"You found one?!" Paul and Peter exclaimed.

"Yea and I think that we should use it now." Pierce said as he took out a piece of paper. "Okay read this."

"Demons who live by causing others to die,

Shall now feel pain of your victims cry.

We call upon the power of three,

To destroy you now with your victim's energy." Pierce, Paul, and Peter chanted.

Upon their words, the Siphon Demons began to glow inwardly and explode. Soon all the Siphon Demons were destroyed and Pierce put the paper back in his pocket.

"Wow that was amazing." Pierce said.

"Yea I can't believe that you found a vanquishing spell that worked." Paul said.

"Funny aren't we." Pierce said.

"Oh don't start guys." Peter said. "Let's just go home."

"Oh don't you want to go back to that party, Brianna is missing you." Paul said

"She did… wait how do you know…" Peter said.

"Ooo who is Brianna?" Pierce said.

"She's just a friend." Peter said.

"I don't know; she looked like she wanted to be more than just friends." Paul said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked.

"I think it means that somebody has a girlfriend." Pierce said.

"I do not." Peter said as he ran outside.

"Peter, come on." Paul said.

"We're just joking." Pierce said as they ran after him.

They chased him outside until they were in front of P3.

"You know guys; I think I am going to re-open P3." Paul said.

"Well it did belong to the Halliwell's for quite some time." Peter said. "A lot of the old charmed ones adventures happened here, according to the Book of Shadows."

"That is quite a risk to be taking." Pierce said.

"I know but I think that I can do it." Paul said defensively.

"I know and I think that you should." Pierce said.

"I knew you would… what?" Paul said.

"I think you have what it takes to bring this place back and should." Pierce said.

"Okay what have you done with Pierce?" Peter said. "Are you a shape-shifter demon?"

"No I am not a shape-shifter demon, but I think I am going to try and be a little bit more adventurous."

"Well, I think that calls for a celebratory dinner; I'm cooking." Paul said.

"Well this certainly is a change." Peter said as they got in Pierce's jeep and went back to the manor.


End file.
